Too Late
by Culf
Summary: Just an AU ending on the Chamber of Secrets. Please review!!! Then you'll make this little girl very happy!!! Imprtant Authors note. Complet.
1. Death of a Hero

Too late : A Chamber of secrets scene rewrite.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character in this story. Nor do I own the Chamber of Secrets, or anything else. Authors Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I'm not even english, so it might not be great. But, please, review!  
  
*********  
  
Harry stumbled as he walked over to the unconscious Ginny. She was so pale. There wasn't much time left...  
  
"Remarkable, isn't it, how quick the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? I recon you'll be dead within a minute." Tom smiled. Harry fell to his knees beside Ginny. He slowly pulled the basilisk fang out of his arm.  
  
"You'll be with your mudblood mother soon." Harry felt rage flow trough him at the mention of his mother. This was the man that killed her. Or would be killing her. Riddle knew how his words stung. That was the reason behind it all. Keep stinging. He was not to have a pleasant death, after what he did to his future self.  
  
"Funny, the damage a silly, little book can do. Especially in the hands of a silly.. little... girl." Oh yes, he knew Potter had feelings for this girl. Undiscovered and unnoticed, yes, but they were there. Or they would be. He watched as Potter eyed his diary. Those sheds of paper, that had caused so much harm. That would kill the boy-who-lived! Then, something unexpected happened. Potter picked up the book.  
  
"What are you doing?" He was raising the basilisk fang, as if to strike... Wait... "Stop. NO!"  
  
Harry stabbed the book, again and again, as the memory of Tom Riddle, pierced by lightning, exploded, and then... gone. Ginny woke, and saw Harry, the last person she had expected to see, but still, she had hoped he would be her knight in shining amour. And there he was. He probably knew everything, but she had to tell him anyway,  
  
"Harry, it was me. But I swear, I didn't mean to. Riddle made me. And..." The she noticed, all of a sudden, the bloody arm. "Harry, you're hurt!" But just as she had always thought, he didn't put himself first. He was worried about her.  
  
"Ginny, you need to get yourself out. Follow the chamber, and you'll find Ron." Ron? Was he down here too?  
  
"Harry... I can't just leave you."  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Ginny. It's too late." Too late? For what? She doesn't understand. Doesn't want to. But she can see the giant snake, and the fang, and the wound on Harry's arm, and she knows how to put two and two together. He had been bitten, and was going to die from the poison. And it was all her fault. If she hadn't opened her diary, this never would have happened. Non of the people in the hospital wing would have been petrified, and Harry wouldn't be kneeling beside her, dying slowly from snake poison. She felt warm, salty teardrops stream down her face as Harry no longer could sit upright. As he was about to fall, she caught him, and lowered him down, resting his head in her lap. He struggled to breath, and was shaking slightly. Ginny saw his face go pale, even in the dark room. She placed her hand in his, and held it. He was trying to say something, but she couldn't make out what. She just squeezed his hand, but he didn't squeeze back. He couldn't. He never could, ever again.He was gone, forever...  
  
Ginny removed his glasses and closed his eyes with one movement of her tiny hand. And she wept. She just held him and cried her eyes out, rocking slowly. She didn't hear the voice that was drawing nearer. A voice that was shouting her name. And .. his name.  
  
Ron saw the red hair, and instantly figured out that his sister was alive, to his great relief. But why was he hugging Harry so fierily? Or sobbing so loudly? He moved closer, and made out Harry's glasses on the ground. Harry's glasses? Why wasn't he wearing them? He couldn't see a thing without them! Surly he wouldn't take them off to give his baby sister a hug?  
  
"Ginny? Harry? You alright there?" he said. Ginny seemed to notice him, but she only sobbed louder, and clinged to Harry even more.  
  
"Ginny? I'm sure Harry could do with some air." He tried a joking voice, to lighten the mood, but it didn't help. She only sobbed even louder.  
  
"Don't you see, Ron? Can't you see? He doesn't need air. I wish he did, but he doesn't." Her eyes were bloodshot and teary. Doesn't need air? Everybody needs air!  
  
"He'll never breath again, Ron. Never! And it's all my fault. Me and my stupid diary!!!" Never breath again? But that can't be right. Then he'd be... No, he couldn't even think the word. He couldn't, cause then it'd be true. The moment you said, or thought that word, it was too late, and it wasn't. Dumbledore would never let that happen.  
  
But Dumbledore wasn't there. He wasn't on Hogwarts anymore, and Harry was pale, and his lips drew no air. And it was too late. Too late... Harry was gone. And everything felt cold....  
  
The End.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. Authors note

Joy to the world. The story will be continued, but not on this tread. Try my story "Not Always What It Seems". I can reveal what chapter II and III will be called, (Cold and dark, and And they say that a hero can save us) and I know what chapter IV will be called as well, but that is for me to know, and you to find out. Now go read the sequel, as it was you who made me write it (and my sister, cause I'm afraid that she might hurt me if I didn't).  
  
And, as I'm a nice girl, I'll answer my reviewers.  
  
Darcel: I'm not a mayor AU fan, I just write what comes to my mind, and sometimes, that is AU. If you want to post my story on your site, then be my guest. Will be honored!  
  
Kim: Well, Kim, now there is more. So you thought Harry died, did you? That thought never really occurred to me. It was the same way when I read LotR, and Gandalf fell in Moria. I was like, Yeah, right. Like tha's ever gonna happen'... (I've seen Shrek one time to much, I'm afraid) And I was right. He returned in TTT!  
  
Englishgirl: Unexpected. Is that good or bad?  
  
Phoenix: I choked you up by killing Harry? Should I be proud or sorry about that? Well, at least I can offer you a tissue and a sequel. And thank you for thinking I'm a good writer. You don't know how much that warms the heart to hear someone say that. *sniff*  
  
Ryleeblack: It was supposed to be it, but now it's continued. Hope you find the rest as interesting as the start.  
  
Lord Dreadnault: It is not true to say that no one is forcing me. My younger sister does, because she didn't like that I killed of Harry. I think I can promise some Ginny angst, and a new character. Not new as in "I made him/her/it up", new as in "well, we know him/her/it, but the character hasn't been introduced in this story yet". Hope you like it. BTW, I saw your mail address, and, well, what can I say? I have been known to call myself Darth Culf as well, from time to time. You are more than welcome to read my Star Wars fics as well. (OT only).  
  
Weasleyaholic: Nice to know you thought is was good. If you want to find out what happens next, read Things Are Not Always What they seem. It's on my bio.  
  
ILUVMAIL: Sorry that I made you cry. Here's a tissue and a sequel.  
  
Darragh Tieraneux: Thank you. *Culf wipes a tear from her eye while she mutter something about feeling loved* A warm feeling is spreading in my body, I swear! (Which is quite nice, as my comp is in a very cold basement)  
  
Sailor Sol: You want me to continue? Well, I have! Read it! 


End file.
